


from me, to you, with all the love in my heart

by snowysatoru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, letters are written and read and it's kind of sappy and gay, which was the plan all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: When letters are exchanged, the feelings that Sayo and Tsugumi are feeling may not be so different from each other than they first thought.





	from me, to you, with all the love in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/gifts).



> Here I am taking part in the Chocobox exchange!
> 
> Tsugusayo is one of my favorite bandori ships, and to see the giftee request it made me extremely happy! I hope the giftee (and others) enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The first thing Sayo notices when she opens her guitar case was a folded piece of paper sitting on top of her guitar. Frowning at the thought of Hina possibly going through her belongings just for the sake of asking her something that she could’ve asked her face-to-face, she picks up the paper and tries to decide on what to do with it.

If this was Sayo many months ago, she would’ve simply given it one small glance before tossing it into the trash bin, not wanting to involve herself with Hina’s silly ramblings when she had better things to do. However, since then she has been slowly but surely working to fix the cracks in her and Hina’s relationship as sisters; so what would’ve been irritation is now replaced by the smallest bit of curiosity.

Letting out a breath she didn’t think she was holding, Sayo unfolds the note, wondering what request Hina wanted this time.

What she found was something that she didn’t expect at all.

 

**_H-Hi, Sayo-san. Hopefully, you were able to get this note without any trouble, especially since we go to different schools and all. You have no idea how nervous I am about handing this over to your sister. Hina-senpai is very nice, but she can be a little… overwhelming, to say the very least!_ **

**_A-Anyway! I-I know you’re busy with band practice and rehearsals and all but… w-whenever you have some free time, I was wondering if we could… spend some time together? It doesn’t matter where! Anywhere is fine!_ **

 

**_-Tsugumi_ **

 

When she was finished reading the note, Sayo has the sudden urge to hide her face using the the paper as a shield in hoping that none of her fellow band members would see how rosy her cheeks were becoming, as well as hiding the small smile she wore at the thought of being able to spend time with Tsugumi.

Unfortunately, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Lisa approaching her from behind; a few taps on the shoulder pulling her out from her daydream, Sayo turning around and looking startled.

“Hey, Sayo!” Lisa chimes in. “What’cha got there in your hands?”

Sayo, upon noticing that Lisa was eyeing the piece of paper that she was holding, hastily hides it behind her back.

“It’s nothing of your concern, Lisa…” Sayo says while trying to keep a serious face, though the scarlet of her cheeks was saying otherwise.

“Then why are you so flustered about it?” Lisa teases. “It must be pretty important if you’re being really secretive about it.”

“I told you it’s nothing of import—-” Sayo tries to reply, but it cut short when she and Lisa hear the door open; with Yukina, Rinko, and Ako walking inside and Sayo couldn’t have been more silently grateful for their entrance.

“Lisa, that’s enough of teasing Sayo,” Yukina speaks. “We have much work to do, so we need as much time as we can get for practice today.”

“Aww,” Lisa pouts. “All right, Yukina, you got me.” And that’s all Lisa said before she, Sayo, and the other Roselia members prepared for practice.

 

~~~

 

Despite Sayo’s flustered state thank to Lisa’s light teasing, band practice went much smoother than she thought it would. When Yukina was finished giving instructions and small critiques for what to improve on next rehearsal, Sayo cleaned up quickly and made her way out the door as fast as she could manage in a brisk walking pace.

When she arrived home, Sayo made her way towards her bedroom, not acknowledging the bemused expression on Hina’s face the moment she opened the door. In an attempt to clear out her mind, she plops onto her bed face-down, groaning as loud as she could into her pillow without alerting her sister. Before she realizes it, Sayo ends up falling asleep, and it’s not until Hina coming in to wake her up for dinner that she notices. Dinner comes and goes, and Sayo returns to her bedroom after she and Hina finish cleaning dishes and storing leftover food, Hina reading Sayo’s mood well enough to keep the chatter to a minimum and only dropping in a comment now and then for when the silence was growing too tense.

When she was alone again, Sayo reaches into her guitar case and takes out the note that Tsugumi had written to her, reading each word and sentence carefully. She could feel the beat of her heart increasing with each time she went back to reread it all over again. Following the cooking class ordeal, Sayo and Tsugumi began to grow closer to each other. The two of them became good friends upon realizing that they had more things in common that Sayo had first initially thought. Unfortunately, due to the both of them going to different schools as well as being in different bands, and other small factors that play into their everyday lives, they haven’t found the right amount of time to spend time together. So, for Sayo (and most likely Tsugumi too), finally finding the moment where they were able to make time and hang out together.

Not wanting to let an opportunity as golden as this go to waste, Sayo approaches her desk with the not in hand and starts thinking of a proper response to send to Tsugumi.

 

~~~

 

Tsugumi opens her shoe locker to find that a note had been placed there. Not sure on when or how it got there, she takes the envelope in her bookbag and makes her way towards homeroom, not wanting to risk anyone ( _ especially _ not Moca, of all people) seeing what was written.

Making her way towards her homeroom, she sits at her desk and pulls out the envelope, a heart-shaped sticker sealing it shut. Being careful to not rip it, Tsugumi opens up the envelope, a folded piece of paper contained inside it. Pulling out the paper and unfolding it, she sees that someone has written a letter to her, and the person who wrote it had very nice handwriting; each word and sentence written in neat cursive but not too overly formal.

Taking a deep breath, Tsugumi begins to read the letter:

 

**_Tsugumi,_ **

**_If you managed to receive this letter, I am here to say that I’ve read the letter that you’ve written to me. While I could go on and be surprised at how you managed to ask my sister of all people to be our little messenger, there is something much more for me to tell you._ **

**_You share the exact sentiments that I’ve been feeling. I’ve wanted to see you again and spend time with you as well, but as you told me in your letter, being in different schools and being busy with our own priorities as far as our bands go make that quite difficult. To be honest, your… “invitation”, so to speak, was the opportunity that I was waiting for._ **

**_If it’s alright with you, we could meet at the mall sometime this weekend. There’s a movie showing on Saturday that I think would be a nice watch._ **

**_I’ve written my phone number below so we can set arrangements for them and also keep in touch. I meant to give this to you back when I attended that cooking class but it managed to slip my mind._ **

**_Thank you for reading this, and I await this weekend with all the excitement I can manage._ **

 

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_-Sayo_ **

 

As she read the letter more and more, Tsugumi could feel her cheeks turning more rosy by the second. If she had read the letter right, could this mean that…

_ Could this mean that she and Sayo were going to go on a date? _

Before she could play it cool and hide her note back in her book bag, she was approached by Moca, who saw just a glimpse of the letter, but it was more than enough to plant a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Ohhh, what’s that you got there, Tsugu?~” Moca asks, eyeing the piece of paper that Tsugumi was holding in her hands.

“N-Nothing! It’s nothing at all!” Tsugumi squeaks out, desperately trying to hide the letter in hopes that she would die of embarrassment at any moment.

Before Moca could tease her even more, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day and Moca returns to her desk, but not before calling out a, “This isn’t over yet, Tsuguu.~”

With her cheeks on fire and her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her ribcage, Tsugumi takes a few breaths in attempt to calm down, folding up the letter and placing back in the envelope before putting it back in her book bag.

She tried to put her focus back into school mode, but Sayo’s letter refused to leave her mind, the small image of the two of them spending time together that weekend too clear.

The next couple of days were going to be the longest in a while, but she hopes the excitement would keep her mind occupied until then.


End file.
